


I'm Still Rocking Your Hoodie

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Series: Rainbow Tomato [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack, Akumatized Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome Alix Kubdel, Character Death, Crying, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Not Beta Read, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vee cried while writing this, blame my lack of sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Marc....is gone. Marc was gone and Nathaniel wasn't able to get him back. But...But what if he could?Happy early Halloween!!
Relationships: Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Rainbow Tomato [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623583
Comments: 21
Kudos: 28
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	I'm Still Rocking Your Hoodie

When he first heard the news, Nathaniel didn't feel anything at all. It was a joke, it had to have been a joke, right? He wanted to murder somebody that day. He wanted to kill the person who killed his love. 

Marc was simply walking home from school, that was all he was doing, and some... some... some _bitch_ decided to be on his phone while he was driving. He wasn't looking and when Marc was crossing the street, he...he... 

Nathaniel couldn't even think about what happened as he ran. His own parents didn't even tell him. He had to learn from Marinette, as she one to tell him that Marc was dead. 

She had entered homeroom that morning looking put together and well. However, that all took a turn when she suddenly burst out crying when the topic changed to their comic books. Of course, the class was concerned, so they began to pester her and asking her what was wrong; but once she told everybody, the designer turned to look at Nathaniel, who's blood had gone cold and mind gone blank. 

The next thing the redhead knew, was that he was racing down the stairs with tears in his eyes, ignoring everybody's cries of his name. He felt nothing as he escaped from the school's doors and out into the bright world, destination confirmed. 

That's how he found himself at the Anciel household now, frantically knocking on the door. He had hoped for someone to answer but hadn't expected an older woman to greet him. She seemed vulnerable with tear tracks going down her face and red puffy eyes, although anybody could tell that this was Marc's mother. It was in that moment he knew that the story he was told was true. Marc really was dead. 

"Oh Nathaniel," she said in a cracked and hoarse voice. "Why don't you come in and-" 

"No," he muttered, backing up a little. The woman placed a hand on her mouth and heart, the organ breaking at the sight. 

"No, no it can't be right," Nath muttered again, shaking his head this time. Despite the adult’s protests, the artist twisted his body around and began to run away again, this time heading for his own home. 

It took him only a few minutes due to the two livings being close to each other, but it wasn't long before he was slamming open his own front door. He crossed the apartment and bolted straight to his own room. He locked the door, so that when his mother got home she wouldn't be able to try and talk to him. 

The boy, full blown sobbing, wiped his snotty nose and stumbled to his closet. He threw off the clothes from the hangers one by one until he found the certain red hoodie he was looking for. He ripped the sweatshirt from its hanger prison and held it against his face to dry his tears. 

Nathaniel stepped back and tripped over a stray notebook, falling backwards and hitting his head against his bed frame. He yelped in pain before curling up and clutching the hoodie tightly in his hands. His heart was cracking and breaking into pieces, coming at the seams with the promise he was never going to see his boyfriend alive again. 

"M-M-Marc," he croaked through his gasps and tears. "Marc!" he wailed. 

"Please come back," Nath whispered into the red fabric. "Come back..." 

* * *

"Oh...a helpless teen mourning over a lost loved one? A perfect vessel for my akuma!" Hawkmoth exclaimed, using his power to turn a white butterfly purple and black. 

"Fly my akuma, and evilize him!" 

* * *

  


The akuma flew through the sky above Paris, following the same path his victim was just on. It took a few minutes to find a way inside the redhead's apartment, but once it did, it wasted no time in entering the red hoodie in the boy's arms. 

"Douleur," came the stern voice of Hawkmoth. "I know what's like to lose someone awfully close, and how you would do anything to bring them back. So why I don't I give you the power to do such that? You'll be able to take other people's life forms, and once you have enough, you can to see your boyfriend once again," The villain continued to make the deal, feeling as the boy's emotions heightened significantly. 

"I'll bring him back," Douleur muttered, putting on the hoodie that still smelt like his boyfriend. Black and purple smoke surrounded him but left a boy no longer himself. 

His red hair now had black streaks and was up in a ponytail, revealing deep crimson eyes like a predator. His outfit was exchanged for a simple midnight black suit and tie, and if you looked close enough, you could see tiny stars in the coat and pants. His dress shoes however may have been black, but at the tip of them were small skulls as decoration. That wasn't the only bone in the outfit, there was also a hand being used as a tie, and the other was to keep hair out of his face like a sick hair clip. 

Nathaniel-Douleur- wiped his face with a white gloved hand and skull face paint showed itself against his pale skin. He began to laugh manically, which quickly morphed into one of insanity. He stood in his room laughing for so long that the real villain in control had to remind him of the mission and the goal at hand. 

Douleur grinned and ran out of his apartment building, his pounding footsteps echoing in the world behind him. It wasn't long before his first victims were found walking alongside the road. Ondine and Kagami were just out on a walk, and they hadn't noticed the akuma until they turned around at the sounds of his stomping feet. 

Wasting no time Douleur swiped both girls in the shoulder with some paint that was permanently stuck on his fingertips. For a second the girls were confused, until Ondine started to scream, Kagami gasping and clutching her shoulder where the grey paint was burning. 

The transition was sudden and quick, not painless at all. The girl's life forms drained from their body and into the gloves, turning their human body's into ones of skeletons. The paint began to dissolve just like their skin and flesh, leaving nothing behind to show who was who. The life force of the two added a small hint of black pigment to the gloves. All he had to do was make both gloves black and then he would be able to bring back his love. 

Douleur began to laugh once more, racing through Paris and nearly slapping everyone he saw with paint; slowly but surely gaining a skeleton army as well. He vaguely heard someone yell about the akuma alert, but it didn't bother him. His gloves were as dark as the deep parts of the ocean, and that meant it was almost time for him to see his Rainbow once more. 

He needed one last person. One last sacrifice to be made until he would be able to see Marc once more. Douleur had locked onto his next target and smirked, racing towards the unsuspecting man. He was almost there until a beam ramming into the side of his chest caused him to fly back, landing on his stomach. With a growl the fancy villain looked up and saw Chat Noir standing some feet away from him and Ladybug fly back from bringing his old target to safety. Douleur wasted no time in standing back up and glaring at his opponents. 

"How dare you! I needed him to see my boyfriend again!" the akuma screamed out, not noticing Ladybugs small gasp nor the recognition in her eyes. "Why won't you let me take his life?!" 

"Nathaniel-" 

"Douleur!" 

"Douleur, this isn't the way to go!" Ladybug said, trying to convince herself that the real Nathaniel was still there. She took a step forward, but didn't realize how she made something inside of the mourning teen boy snap. 

The once artist ran forward, hands splattered with the grey paint. It took the spotted hero only a few seconds to process what was going on, but once she did it was too late. 

"LADYBUG!" Chat cried, hastily pushing his love to the side so that he got hit instead. Douleur's face light up with complete and utter glee. He only stared, cackling, as Chat's face contorted in pain and his life force drained into the akuma's gloves; the cloth turning pitch black. He lurched forward to grab the ring from the new skeleton, but Ladybug beat him too it. 

The two enemies stared at each other, the hero's heart breaking at how hard Nathaniel was hit with Marc's death. The Hawkmoth symbol appeared onto Douleur's face and he watched as they seemed to argue, and she took this as a perfect time to summon her weapon. 

"Lucky Charm!" she shouted, throwing up her yo-yo and getting a weird object back. "Scissors? What can I use these for?" she wondered aloud, turning her head to try and find anything that was lighting up. When seeing nothing, the spotted hero sighed and carefully stored the sharp object away, beginning to run after Douleur as he raced off. 

"Stay away! I need to bring him back!" he cried, voice sharp and cold. "Skeletons! Get her off my track!" 

The monsters did what they were told and began to attack the girl, successfully throwing her off his path. The skeletons were strong, nearly matching Ladybug in strength, but in the back of her mind she knew she had to make a choice. Either stay and fight the skeletons or find a way to escape and see if she can find the akuma once more and risk the monsters following her.

But then...she saw it. Black and red. Gasping she turned in the direction it came from and called out to the person the pattern was covering. She had a plan now and needed a little help. 

"Alix!" she said, calling out to the future hero. The skater girl nodded and began to fight her own path towards her disguised friend. "I need you to take this!" 

Alix gave a confused look, staring down at the scissors, until Ladybug told her the plan.

"You need to follow after Douleur, and when he doesn't expect it, try and cut his akumitized object. Can you do that?" She asked, fighting off the akuma's henchmen at the same time. There was a hint of sadness in Alix's eyes, but she nodded and began her way weaving in and out of the skeleton army (being short _can_ be rewarding sometimes!)

* * *

Douleur had done it! He was going to bring Marc back! The akuma was giddy with excitement as he made his way to the Louvre, a place him and Marc used to hang out nearly every day. 

He slammed open the front doors and began to rub his hands together, smearing the paint. Slowly, he began to watch as the paint got thicker and thicker, incorporating in the life forms he had stolen. Quickly, he leaned down and began to draw Marc's name on the cool floor in cursive. He even added a little heart at the end!

Douleur stood back and marveled at the masterpiece, watching as pale blue wisps began to form, coming up from the word and taking shape as a person. It wasn't long before Marc had come back, and the akumitized boy was so caught up in seeing his lover again, that he didn't even notice someone entering the Louvre. 

Marc, who was a pale translucent blue, was confused. He began to look all around the museum until he spotted the person who brought him back. The ghost's  nonexistent heart broke at the sight and he slowly moved forward until the two were only inches apart. 

"My love," he said, cupping the akuma's face as best as he could. His voice seemed to echo. "What did you do?" 

"I needed to see you," Douleur croaked, voice cracking in all the pain it carried. "I didn't want to be in this world without you." Marc sighed and shook his head.

"But...I'm gone," he said watching as Douleur's eyes started to swarm with tears. "You're going to have to know that I'm not going to be here, physically at least." 

"No," the redhead muttered, once again refusing to hear it. "No, that's not true." 

Marc placed his other cold hand on the other side of his face. He stared into the red eyes of his boyfriend and smiled a little. He was going to miss seeing him  every day , but he would wait. The writer would wait for eternity to see his Nathaniel, and sure this last part was a nice goodbye, but how he wished it was in better circumstances. 

"Angel...I'm dead. I may not be here physically, but I am all around you. I'll still be here for  you; I'm not leaving you alone." Tears were falling down the  akuma's face and he shook his head. "I love you, Nath," he said.  Douleur didn't respond, not even to correct his own name, as he fell to his knees; Marc following close behind. They sat together, Marc trying his best to comfort the living, while the living sobbed. The writer frowned in sadness at the boy and tried to rub his back as best as he could while looking around. He wanted to take in the last time he would be in there but spotted someone hiding in the shadows. 

"Alix? Is that you?" he said, watching as the girl flinched and came into the light, tears going down her face as well. Marc beckoned her closer and she stood next to Douleur, who still had tears in his eyes but was now sitting up. Marc spared a glance at the two, chuckling a little. 

"I'm gonna miss you guys..." he started, beginning to fade. "I'll see you two later, though, I love you." And then he was gone. All that was left was dried cracking paint spelling his name on the ground. Alix and Douleur sat in silence together, processing what just happened. The thick quiet was cut in two however when the akuma suddenly stood up and took off his jacket, handing it to Alix. 

"Here. That's where the  akuma is," he said, ignoring whatever Hawkmoth was saying in his head. Reluctantly, the skater girl took the clothing and used Ladybug's lucky charm to cut it open, the signature butterfly flying out. Suddenly, a yo-yo opened the door and Ladybug came running  in, cleansing the insect before anything else could happen. 

"Perfect timing," the shortest in the room mumbled, looking on as the hero said her magic words and ladybugs flew all over Paris. Taking a deep breath Ladybug saluted the other girl in a thanks and then flew off, trying to figure out a way to bring her partner his ring back. 

"Alix I.." came the voice of someone to her left. She turned and saw Nathaniel with one of Marc's jackets in his arms. He caught her gaze and she whimpered at his sad eyes, knowing she probably looked the same. Without warning the two embraced each other, even if the height difference made it harder. They both stood there in a hug, crying and missing the last piece of their group. Marc was never going to be forgotten. 

* * *

Bonus:

Nathaniel took a deep breath and began to get ready for the day. It had been a month since Marc was hit by the car, and Nath was honestly doing better! He did need a couple check in's here and there with Alix, but  overall, he was...happy. He got ready for school and met Alix roller skating along the way. Alix was also happier now, even if Nathaniel had to calm her down during a panic attack every once and a while. 

The two made their way up the stairs of the building, laughing about a small inside joke they shared. Together, they climbed the steps to their classroom, pausing when they got to the top. The glanced back to look at Marc's plaque, smiling a little at the memories they had with the writer. 

Underneath the steps was a framed picture of Marc with the caption "Beloved son, student, boyfriend, and writer". Surrounding it were countless flowers and gifts, but the big standout, was a bright red jacket draped over the frame.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Douleur is french for grief
> 
> Also the title is from Hoodie by Hey Violet
> 
> and yes i know that the powers are weird, but I came up with the concept at like 1 am and didn't want to change it :P
> 
> also, dont ask how the summoning of Marc worked, im not too sure myself.
> 
> If you liked this, think about joining the Nathmarc multiverse server! Me, and a looot of other Nathmarc authors talk about Aus, random things, and write stuff there!! https://discord.gg/CmQDRC8


End file.
